Idioten in Mittelerde
by Yabitha
Summary: Yabitha und ihre Freunde verschlägt es beim gemütlichen Videoabend nach Mittelerde, direkt auf Bilbos Feier.
1. Kapitel 1 DVD Unfall mit Folgen

Idioten in Mittelerde  
Rette sich wer kann!!!!!!!  
  
Kapitel 1 Eine unerwartete Videonacht  
  
Als Yabitha aus Loßburg ankündigte, dass sie demnächst zur Feier der bestandenen Realschulabschlussprüfung eine besonders prächtige Videonacht geben wollte, war des Geredes und der Aufregung bei ihren Freunden kein Ende. Yabitha war reich an Videos und DVDs und eine sehr absonderliche Herr der Ringe Fanatikerin, und seit sie vor einigen Jahren plötzlich das erste Band in die Hände bekommen hatte und unerwartet schnell das gelesene dritte Band aus den Händen gelegt hatte, hatte man nicht aufgehört sich über sie zu verwundern. (Wem das auf Anhieb bekannt vorkam hat Herr der Ringe wohl auswendig gelernt.)  
  
Am Abend war alles bereit und die drei Gäste Assel, Mümi und Nat waren bereits, schwer mit Fressalien und Schlafsäcken bepackt angekommen. Das Gepäck wurde in Yabithas Zimmer geschleppt und zwischen Nat und Mümi begann ein Gerangel um den Sessel. Schließlich und endlich hatte Nat gewonnen und lies sich zufrieden nieder.  
  
Eine heftige Diskussion um die Filme entbrannte. Yabitha wollte sich natürlich zum hundertsten Mal „Herr der Ringe"angucken. Mümi war eher für „Ritter aus Leidenschaft". Während Nat sich „Fluch der Karibik"ansehen wollte. Assels Vorschlag („Mutter Courage") ging im Gezanke der drei anderen unter. Schließlich einigte man sich erst „Die Gefährten", dann „Fluch der Karibik"und zuguterletzt „Die zwei Türme"anzusehen. („Die Rückkehr des Königs"gab es leider noch nicht auf DVD)  
  
Das Zimmer wurde verdunkelt um sich besser auf den Film konzentrieren zu können und alle machten es sich bequem.  
  
So konnte das Unheil, ähh huch die Videonacht ihren Lauf nehmen.  
  
Alles ging gut bis...  
  
„Ähh, kann mal jemand auf Pause drücken, ich muss mal auf ein stilles Örtchen verschwinden.", hörte man es aus Assels Ecke. Diese Bitte wurde sofort von Yabitha ausgeführt und die eben noch fechtenden Piraten erstarrten. Vor Langeweile begann Mümi Chips zu knabbern. Sofort verlangte Nat ihren Teil. Doch als Antwort kam nur ein im Dunkeln undefinierbarer Gegenstand geflogen, der Nat aber um Meilen verfehlte und auf Assels Platz landete. (Mümi wahr wagen dem Sessel wohl immer noch sauer auf Nat)  
  
Kurz darauf kam Assel zurück und setzte sich mit Schwung auf ihren Platz.  
  
KNACK  
  
„Was war das?"fragte Yabitha. „Ich glaub ich hab mich auf irgendetwas gesetzt, das jetzt kaputt ist.", antwortete Assel leise. Erschrocken knipste Yabitha das Licht an. Betreten hielt Assel eine DVD mit einem haarfeinen Riss hoch.  
  
„Na toll. Setzt sich hat gerade mal auf Yabithas lieblings DVD.", kommentierte Nat das Ereignis.  
  
„Was...meine lieblings DVD...kaputt............", flüsterte Yabitha schockiert.  
  
„MENSCH ASSEL!!!!! WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN DIR'S EINFACH AUF MEINER HERR DER RINGE DVD BEQUEM ZU MACHEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
„Samaaaaaaaaaaaal!!!!!(das werden wir von ihr noch oft zu hören bekommen)Beruhig dich mal! Das war doch keine Absicht. Vielleicht funktioniert die DVD ja noch.", warf Mümi beschwichtigend ein.  
  
„Ha ha ha. Das glaubst du ja selbst nicht aber ich kanns ja mal versuchen. Kaputter kann sie eh nich mehr werden.", grummelte Yabitha.  
  
Sie öffnete den DVDplayer, legte die „Fluch der Karibik"DVD zur Seite, legte die HdR DVD rein und drückte auf „Play".  
  
Seltsame Geräusche waren aus dem DVDplayer zu hören. Erst spulte er ewig lang hin und her, schließlich begann ein Brummen, wie von einem leisen, startenden Flugzeugpropeller.  
  
„Siehst du? Es klappt nicht. Das hab ich doch gleich gesagt.", maulte Yabitha unglücklich.  
  
„Würde mich nicht wundern wenn das Ding gleich noch anfängt Funken zu sprühen.", grinste Nat.  
  
Nein, das tat das „Ding"nicht aber es spulte den Film in rasender Geschwindigkeit vor bis nur noch einzelne Farbkleckse vorüber huschten. Der Ton stieg von einem leisen Gemurmel bis zu einem lauten Sirren an.  
  
Plötzlich blieb der Film abrupt stehen und der Fernseher wurde schwarz. Auch das Sirren hörte auf.  
  
Kein Ton war zu hören und keine Bewegung zu sehen, weder im Film noch in Yabithas Zimmer.  
  
Langsam kehrten Licht und Farbe zurück in den Fernseher. Man konnte die Stelle, an der Bilbo an seinem Abschiedsfest den Ring aufsteckt und dann verschwindet erkennen.  
  
Das Bild begann sich zu drehen. Immer schneller und schneller bis man es nicht mer erkennen konnte.  
  
Vor den Augen von Mümi, Yabitha, Nat und Assel, die mit angehaltenem Atem vor dem Fernseher saßen, begann es zu flimmern. Die Umrisse des Zimmers verschwanden und ein tiefes Dunkel machte sich vor ihrem Gesichtsfeld breit.  
  
Sie spürten wie sie durch das Dunkel flogen.  
  
~~~  
  
Plötzlich landeten sie alle mit einem harten Ruck auf ihren Füßen  
  
Sie starrten entgeistert auf eine Menge seltsamer kleiner Zwerge die mit offenen Mündern zurückstarrten.  
  
„Hobbits! Das sind Hobbits.", hörten die anderen Yabitha atemlos flüstern.  
  
„Hobbits? Ich dachte das sei eine Kekssorte.", sagte Mümi fragend. Nat verdrehte die Augen. „Noch nie was von Mittelerde gehört?" „Mittelerde?", Mümi sah Nat mit einem fragenden Blick an. „Noch nie was von..." „Seid doch mal still ich glaub die Hobbits machen was.", wurden sie von Assel unterbrochen.  
  
Die Hobbits waren inzwischen aus ihrem stillen Staunen erwacht und begannen lautstark zu diskutieren. Doch niemand wagte sich in die Nähe der vier, so seltsam gekleideten Fremden. Vielleicht würden sie ja so plötzlich wieder verschwinden wie sie gekommen waren. Doch das taten sie nicht.  
  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Assel. „Wie wärs wen wir zuerst mal hier verschwinden?", meinte Nat. „Ja, bevor die uns noch irgendetwas antun.", sagte Mümi dazu. „He, vielleicht sollten wir erst ...", setzt Yabitha zum Sprechen an, doch die anderen waren schon im nahen Gebüsch verschwunden.  
  
„Na, vielen Dank fürs zuhören", schimpfte Yabitha ihnen hinterher und macht sich bereit ihnen zu folgen. Sie machte einen Schritt und...  
  
„Halt! Stehen bleiben!"  
  
Sie wurde grob an der Schulter gepackt und herum gedreht. Ein alter, bärtiger Mann starrte ihr misstrauisch ins Gesicht. „Wer seid Ihr", fragt er knapp. „Ich...ähm...bin...äh...", stotterte sie. „Ja?" Sie fasste sich ein Herz und antwortete in einem normalen Satz: „Ich bin Yabitha." „Und wer seid Ihr?", wagte sie zurück zu fragen. (Da sie die Bücher oft genug gelesen hatte, wusste sie dass man sich in Mittelerde mit „Ihr"und „Euch"anspricht.) Der Mann ignorierte ihre Frage und schleifte die zappelnde Yabitha am Arm hinter sich her.  
  
Yabitha erkannte, dass sie sich auf einer großen Wiese mit einigen Zelten befanden. Überall sah sie Hobbits die sie anstarrten. Das war wohl Bilbos Fest gewesen. Der alte Mann zog sie auf eine grüne, runde Tür zu, die in einen Hügel hinein führte. „Cool, eine Hobbithöhle.", dachte sie. Doch über diese Erkenntnis konnte sie sich nicht lange freuen, denn der Alte hatte sie schnell hindurch bugsiert und ging nun durch einen Gang. Er öffnete eine weitere runde Tür und Yabitha wurde in ein Zimmer geschubst. Bevor sie sich wieder fassen konnte war die Tür wieder zu und der Alte hatte abgeschlossen. „HE! WAS SOLL DAS DENN!?", brüllte sie ihm hinterher, als sie wieder Worte fand. Sie trat wütend gegen die Tür. „HALLO! WAS HAB ICH DENN GEMACHT?!" Doch der alte Mann blieb ihr eine Antwort schuldig. Nach einigen weiteren Tritten gegen die Tür, die ein paar unschöne Dellen abbekam, gab sie es auf und betrachtete das Zimmer nun genauer.  
  
Nun, ja ,den Teil den sie erkennen konnte, denn es war dunkel im Zimmer. Nur durch ein Fenster mit halb offenem Vorhang fiel ein Streifen schwaches Mondlicht. Yabitha ging auf das Fenster zu und öffnete den dunkelroten Vorhang ganz. Jetzt lies sich schon etwas mehr erkennen. Sie entdeckte ein zweites Fenster an der selben Wand und öffnete auch dessen Vorhang. Die Fenster waren beide rund wie die Türen. Yabitha gab die Idee durch die Fenster zu fliehen sofort auf, das diese Hobbitgröße hatten und sie nie und nimmer da durch gepasst hätte. Direkt vor dem rechten Fenster stand ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, den man als Schreibtisch oder auch als Esstisch verwenden konnte. In einer Tischschublade fand Yabitha einige Kerzen und eine Schachtel mit Streichhölzern. Sie zündete die Kerze an und steckte sie auf einen Kerzenhalter, den sie auf dem Tisch entdeckt hatte und mit dem sich die Kerze besser halten lies.  
  
Mit der Kerze konnte sie erkennen, dass das Zimmer quadratisch war. Der rötliche Holzboden war von einigen flauschigen Teppichen bedeckt. Gegenüber der Wand mit den Fenstern stand ein Bett an der Wand, daneben, am Kopfende ein kleiner Nachttisch. Am Fußende befand sich eine alte, hölzerne Truhe. In der Ecke stand eine kleine Kommode mit einer Schüssel und einem Wasserkrug, der aber leer war. An der Wand mit der Kommode gab es einen Kamin, der aber nicht brannte, und auch keine Asche enthielt. In der Ecke zwischen der Fenster- und er Kaminwand stand ein gemütlich aussehender Sessel. Gegenüber der Kaminwand war die Wand mit der Tür. Links neben der Tür hing ein kleines Regal mit einigen Büchern an der Wand.  
  
Auf Kommode und Nachttisch fand sie weitere Kerzenhalter und einige waren auch an der Wand angebracht. Bald war das Zimmer von dem warmen Licht der Kerzen erfüllt.  
  
„Ein gemütliches Gefängnis", dachte Yabitha. „Aber trotzdem werde ich es nicht vorziehen länger zu bleiben."  
  
Sie begann alles nach einem Schlüssel abzusuchen, fand aber nur alte Handtücher in der Kommode, Leintücher in der Truhe und Papier, Tinte und Feder in den Tischschubladen.  
  
Missmutig setzte sie sich aufs Bett und blätterte eine Weile gelangweilt in einem Buch über Pflanzen.  
  
Wo waren nur die anderen?  
  
Schließlich wurde sie müde und legte such ins Bett um zu schlafen. Sie war überrascht wie groß das Bett war, sie konnte sich fast darin ausstrecken. Vielleicht waren die Hobbits ja doch nicht ganz so klein.  
  
Schließlich schlief sie mit ein paar Leintüchern als Decke (die nun wirklich zu klein war) geschafft ein. 


	2. Kapitel 2 Frühstück mit Hobbits

Idioten in Mittelerde  
Rette sich wer kann!!!!!!!  
  
Kapitel 2 Ein „kleines"Hobbitfrühstück  
  
Assel, Mümi und Nat hatte sich nach ihrer überstürzten Flucht erst mal in einer Lichtung auf den Boden geworfen bis sie bemerkten, dass Yabitha fehlte. Sofort sprangen sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. „Wo ist Yabitha?", fragte Assel entsetzt. „Sie wird doch nicht bei diesen kleinen Dingern zurück geblieben sein. „Sind diese Hoppels eigentlich gefährlich?", fragte Mümi in die Runde. „Hobbits! Es heißt Hobbits.", verbesserte sie Nat gereizt. „Nein, ich glaube nicht dass sie besonders gefährlich sind, aber Gandalf ist auch noch dabei und wie der reagiert weiß ich nicht." „Gandalf?" „Wärst du beim Film nicht dauernd eingeschlafen wüsstest du wer Gandalf ist.", motzte Nat Mümi an. „Sammaaa..." „Gandalf ist ein Zauberer." „Hä, ich dacht wir wären hier bei Herr der Ringe und nich bei Harry Potter." „Doch nicht so ein Zauberer.", meinte Nat genervt. „Hey, hört doch mal auf zu streiten wir sollten besser mal nachsehen was mit Yabitha ist.", warf Assel ein.  
  
Sie kämpften sich zurück durch das Gebüsch. „Wo ist sie?", fragte Nat. „Dahinten. Ich seh sie. Der komisch alte Zausel zieht sie weg.", rief Mümi. „Pssst, nicht so laut. Es ist besser wenn die Hobbits uns nicht entdecken.", fuhr Assel sie an. „Los hinterher!", flüsterte Nat und hatte sich schon zum Gehen gewandt.  
  
Sie verfolgten den Alten und sahen wie er und Yabitha durch eine Tür in einem Hügel verschwanden. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss.  
  
„Und jetzt?", meinte Mümi ratlos. Nat schlich zur Tür und versuchte sie zu öffnen. „Abgeschlossen. So ein Mist.", flüsterte sie wütend. „Und jetzt?", fragte diesmal Assel. „Am besten wird es sein wenn wir uns irgendwo verstecken und bis morgen warten. Dann sehen wir weiter", sagte Nat.  
  
Sie verzogen sich wieder in die Lichtung im Gebüsch und schliefen dort völlig fertig ein.  
  
~~~  
  
„Sie sieht nicht besonders gefährlich aus, oder?" „Na ja, sie schläft ja auch. Gandalf hat uns auf jeden Fall gewarnt." „Sollen wir sie wecken?" „Nein! Auf keinen Fall. Was ist wenn sie uns dann was tut?" „Wir sind zu zweit." „Aber wir sind Hobbits und sie ist vom Großen Volk." „Was sollte sie uns denn tun?" „Weiß nicht. Vielleicht kann sie ja zaubern, sie hat auf jeden Fall so komische Sachen an." „Das ist doch kein Grund sich vor ihr zu fürchten."  
  
Geweckt von diesem Hobbitgespräch wachte Yabitha auf.  
  
„Vorsicht sie bewegt sich", meinte der ängstlichere der beiden Hobbits.  
  
Yabitha drehte sich zur anderen Seite an der die Hobbits standen und schlug die Augen auf. Der ängstliche Hobbit wich ein paar Schritte zurück.  
  
„Guten Morgen.", meinte der andere der nur einen Schritt zurückgetreten war. „Morgn", nuschelte Yabitha verschlafen. „Träume ich noch?", fragte sie sich in Gedanken.  
  
Plötzlich fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Sie saß in einem Augenblick kerzengerade im Bett und starrte entgeistert die Hobbits an. Auch der mutigere der Beiden wich ein wenig zurück.  
  
„Wo bin ich hier? Wer seid Ihr? Wo ist der Rest?", sprudelte es aus Yabitha herraus. „Ihr befindet Euch in einem der Gästezimmer von Beutelsend.", meinte der mutigere. Beutelsend! Dann waren das wohl... „Ich bin Frodo Beutlin und das,"er deutete auf den ängstlicheren Hobbit, „Ist Samweis Gamdschie, mein Gärtner und guter Freund. Und was Eure Frage nach dem Rest Eurer Freunde angeht: Gandalf ist gerade auf der Suche nach ihnen. Und wie heißt Ihr wenn ich fragen darf?" „Ich heiße Yabitha. Warum hat man mich hier eingesperrt? Was soll das eigentlich? Macht ihr das öfters mit harmlosen Fremden?" Yabitha konnte es nicht fassen. Sie saß gerade in Beutelsend, einem imaginären Ort in Mittelerde, einer imaginären Welt und unterhielt sich mit Frodo Beutlin, einer imaginären Romanfigur. Verlegen trat Frodo von einem Bein auf andere. „Nun ja es passier nicht gerade oft dass vier seltsame Fremde in Hobbingen landen und dafür ein Hobbit verschwindet." „Wer ist verschwunden?" „Bilbo Beutlin. Er lebte hier in dieser Hobbithöhle." „Ach so , ja stimmt, das hab ich in der Aufregung ganz vergessen." „Ihr kennt Bilbo?", fragte Frodo verwundert. „Naja, nicht direkt aber ich habe schon von ihm gehört." Natürlich kannte sie ihn, mit 10 Jahren hatte die das Buch „Der Hobbit"in drei Tagen gelesen.  
  
Aber wieso war sie jetzt hier in Mittelerde? Hatte es was mit der kaputten DVD zu tun. Assel konnte was erleben! Aber jetzt musste sie erst mal mit dieser Situation zurechtkommen.  
  
„Und warum hat mich der alte Mann eingesperrt? Mit dem Verschwinden von Bilbo haben wir nichts zu tun.", redete Yabitha weiter. „Ich weiß, dass Bilbo nicht wegen euch verschwunden ist und wo er hin ist, aber die anderen Hobbits werden euch oder Gandalf dafür verantwortlich machen. Gandalf war der alte Mann der Euch hier eingesperrt hat. Aber Ihr solltet ihn nicht in seiner Gegenwart alt nennen, das hört er nicht sehr gerne.", antwortete Frodo und grinste. „Würdet Ihr mir jetzt bitte die Frage beantworten warum er mich hier eingesperrt hat?", fragte Yabitha nun schon zum dritten Mal und mit ein wenig Schärfe in der Stimme.  
  
Sam sah sie beleidigt an. Was erlaubte sie sich, einfach Herrn Frodo anzumotzen. Doch noch war zu verängstigt um etwas zu sagen.  
  
„Gandalf hat nicht viel darüber gesagt, nur dass es nicht normal sein wenn aus heiterem Himmel plötzlich vier Fremde da stehen. Er hat uns noch vor Euch gewarnt und gesagt, wir sollen nicht in Eure Nähe gehen.", beantwortete Frodo endlich ihre Frage. „Gewarnt?! Ich bin doch nicht gefährlich. Was denkt sich Gandalf dabei. Meint er ich würde Hobbits zum Frühstück verputzen? Und warum seid Ihr eigentlich hier wenn Gandalf Euch gewarnt hat?", motzte Yabitha nun richtig. „Die Neugierde hat uns hergebracht und der Entschluss Euch nicht länger in diesem Raum eingesperrt zu lassen. Wenn Ihr versprecht die Höhle nicht zu verlassen und uns nicht zu tun dürft Ihr euch in Beutelsend frei bewegen.", antwortete Frodo in einem ruhigen Tonfall. „Gut ich verspreche es.", sagte Yabitha, die sich nun wieder beruhigt hatte. „Könnte ich vielleicht etwas zu Essen haben?", setzte sie ihrer Antwort noch hinzu. „Sicher. Wir wollten gerade auch ein kleines Frühstück zu uns nehmen."  
  
Yabitha stand auf und folgte den Hobbits aus dem Zimmer. Sam hielt immer noch vorsichtig Abstand.  
  
Sie gingen durch einen runden Gang und kamen schließlich in eine große, gemütliche Küche. Auf dem großen Tisch stapelten sich Brot, Butter, Würstchen, Eier, Käse, Schinken, Honig, Mermelade, Obst, Kuchen und natürlich Pilze. Daneben stand eine Kanne mit Tee und ein Krug voll frischer Milch. „Das soll ein kleines Frühstück sein?", dachte Yabitha. Typisch Hobbits! Der Tisch war für vier Personen gedeckt und Frodo lief zum Schrank und holte ein fünftes Gedeck.  
  
„Wer kommt noch zum Essen?", fragte Yabitha. „Meine Vettern Meriadoc Brandybock und Peregrin Tuk. Sie werden mir nachher bei dem ganzen Tumult helfen wenn die ganzen Gäste ihre persönlichen Geschenke von Bilbo abholen." Yabitha konnte sich an die Stelle im Buch erinnern. Frodo würde wirklich Hilfe nötig haben, vor allem wenn die Sackheim-Beutlins vorbei kommen würden.  
  
Es klingelte an der Tür. „Ich mach auf. Setzt euch ruhig schon mal hin.", rief Frodo als er schon halb aus der Tür hinaus war.  
  
Sam beobachtete Yabitha misstrauisch als sie sich an den Tisch setzte. Dann setzte er sich an den Platz der am weitesten weg von ihr war.  
  
Sam öffnete den Mund, biss sich dann aber auf die Lippe und schloss ihn dann wieder. Schließlich platzte die Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte, doch noch herraus: „Wie oder warum seid Ihr plötzlich hier aufgetaucht?" „Na ja,", antwortete Yabitha, „Meine Freunde und ich hatten bei mir zu Hause eine Art Fest, bei dem es um sich bewegende Bilder, die eine Geschichte erzählen geht. Assel hat dann eine der Scheiben auf denen die Geschichten aufbewahrt werden beschädigt und plötzlich waren wir hier. Wie das genau funktionierte weiß ich nicht und auch nicht wie wir wieder zurückkommen." Sam hatte mit großen Augen gelauscht. Er liebte spannender Geschichten und Erzählungen und wenn seine Neugierde erst einmal geweckt war lies er so schnell nicht mehr locker. „Und warum seid ihr ausgerechnet hier gelandet?", fragte er nun sein Misstrauen vergessend. „Äh, vielleicht weil die Geschichtenscheibe die beschädigt wurde von diesem Ort handelte." „Es gibt in einem weit entfernten Land Geschichte über das Auenland?!" „Es gibt eine Geschichte bei den Zwergen die von Bilbos Fahrt berichtet und in Esgaroth ist seine Geschichte sehr bekannt.", log sich Yabitha eine Erklärung zusammen. „Seid Ihr aus Esgaroth?", fragte Sam , „Und könnt ihr mir die Geschichte von Bilbos Fahrt erzählen?" „Ich bin nicht direkt aus Esgaroth, aber aus der Nähe. Und über die Geschichte von Bilbos Fahrt könnt Ihr besser Gandalf fragen.", wich sie seiner Frage aus. „Wer hat diese Geschichtenscheiben erfunden?" „Ich glaube die Zwerge.", bastelte sich Yabitha eine Antwort zurecht.  
  
„Was...", wollte Sam wieder zu einer neuen Frage ansetzten doch er wurde von Pippins „Ohh, lecker, Pilze!"– Ruf unterbrochen. Schnell stürzte Merry an ihm vorbei in die Küche, setzte sich an den reichgedeckten Tisch, griff gierig nach der Pilzschüssel und ließ sie beim Anblick von Yabitha erschrocken wieder fallen. Er blieb nun still auf seinem Platzt sitzen und auch Pippin verstummte auch sofort und setzte sich. Frodo kam nun auch in die Küche und meinte zu Merrys und Pippins erschrockenen Gesichter nur: „Sie wird euch nichts tun."  
  
Yabitha verdrehte die Augen. Dachte hier jeder, dass sie ein Monster oder Ähnliches sei.  
  
Inzwischen hatten die Hobbits schon angefangen fleißig Essen in sich hinein zu stopfen und auch Yabitha griff nun beherzt zu.  
  
Beim Essen wurde sie von den Hobbits kaum beachtet, doch als sie nach dem Frühstück ihre Pfeifen herauszogen wurde sie mit Fragen von Sam gelöchert.  
  
Später klingelte es an der Tür und Frodo sprang erschrocken auf. „Oh nein! Die ganzen Hobbits die ihre persönlichen Geschenke von Bilbo abholen wollen sind schon da. Entschuldigt mich. Könntet ihr bitte den Tisch noch abräumen?"  
  
Während des Aufräumens unterhielt sich Yabitha mit Sam, Merry und Pippin. Beim Essen hatten sie ihr Misstrauen vergessen als sie sich Yabithas Pilzportion teilen durfte, das sie keine Pilze mochte.  
  
Inzwischen Ihrzten sie sich auch nicht mehr sondern waren schon beim „du" angelangt. Die Hobbits mussten sich eingestehen, dass Yabitha doch nicht gefährlich und seltsam war. Sie hatten nach dem anfänglichen Misstrauen schnell Vertrauen zu ihr gefasst.  
  
Als die Küche dann endlich sauber und aufgeräumt war eilten Pippin und Merry davon um Frodo zu helfen. Sam zeigte Yabitha ein Regal mit vielen Büchern, die interessanter als Garten-Bücher waren und in Bilbos ehemaligem Arbeitszimmer standen. „Hier kannst du dir wenn du willst Bücher leihen. Wenn du etwas brauchst kannst du es dir in der Küche holen. Falls du etwas nicht findest, ich bin im Garten."  
  
Den Tag verbrachte Yabitha damit in ihrem Zimmer zu lesen oder ein wenig rumzukritzeln. Eine Zeit lang unterhielt sie sich durch das Fenster mit Sam. Später als der größte Teil der Hobbits vor der Höhlentür schon verschwunden war machte sie einen Erkundungsgang durch Beutelsend. Dabei zählte sie 12 Vorratskammern.  
  
Gegen Abend versammelt sie sich wieder alle in der Küche und kochten das Abendessen.  
  
„Wann kommt eigentlich Gandalf zurück?", fragte Yabitha. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen, da sie den ganzen Tag nicht an Mümi, Assel und Nat gedacht hatte. „Wahrscheinlich bald. Deswegen sollten wir noch etwas mehr kochen. Deine Freunde wird er wahrscheinlich gefunden haben und sie mitbringen."  
  
Doch so schnell kamen sie nicht. Schließlich setzten sich alle an den Tisch und begannen zu essen. Da sie alle warten wollten bis Gandalf und die anderen ankamen vertrieben sie sich die Zeit mit Geschichten erzählen. Später als Sam etwas Bier und Pfeifenkraut geholt hatte wurde das Geschichtenerzählen zu einem ausgelassenem Gedichtesrezitieren oder in Pippins Fall –grölen. (Er war ein wenig ausgelassen) Yabitha lies die Finger vom Pfeifenkraut und auch vom Bier nippte sie nur ein wenig. Sie wollte nüchtern sein wenn die Anderen auftauchen würden. 


End file.
